


I Swear I'll Be Good!

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Bad Days, Bad Decisions, Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Forehead Kisses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kitten!Jack, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Spills, Tickling, human!mark, owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I'll be a good kitten i swear!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's just a whole bunch of fluff and kissing, there's not actual smut because i refuse to write it lol. But! Enjoy this adorable hybrid fic right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Oops." Jack said, looking down at the liquid running all over the floor. His ears were laid flat on his head as his big eyes watched the glass shatter.

 

"Jack? Are you okay?" He heard his owner call, wrapping his tail around his waist in fear. 

 

He hadn't  _meant_ to break the glass, but he also  _forgot_ it was so close to the edge of the counter. He whimpered quietly in the back of his throat, sitting in the corner to make himself smaller to avoid punishment. 

 

"Jack? Are you in the kitchen? I'm coming down there now!" Mark yelled from his recording office. Jack shrinked even more, his eyes bigger than before. Soon he heard heavy footsteps approaching him, and he whimpered in the corner.

 

"Jack, what are you-" The voice paused, as did the footsteps. He looked up, trembling, locking his gaze with soft brown eyes. "Jack, honey, what's wrong?"

 

Jack pointed from where he was at the broken glass, stroking his own frazzled tail to calm himself down. He didn't want to be a bad kitten, he wanted to comfort Mark. 

 

You see, Mark had had a bad day. Two of his videos had corrupted audio, forcing him to find something else to record in their place. Not only that, but his editor was on vacation, so he had to edit some of the videos himself to keep his upload schedule intact. Jack had been downstairs, making his owner some of their Chinese leftovers and soda when the cup fell. In retrospect, he  _probably_ should have listened to Mark when he told him to use the foam cups they'd bought at the store yesterday. 

 

"The cup broke. M'sorry." He sniffled, blown out eyes staring up at his owner. Mark only looked down at him and pet his head and whisper kind words to him.

 

"Did you  _mean_ to break the glass, Jack? Or did you do it on accident?" His owner was staring at him kind but stern, awaiting an answer.

 

"No, i didn't. 'Was an accident.." Jack fessed up, tears falling from his eyes. Jack had never made a mistake like this. He was so worried that he would make his owner angry enough to get rid of him, but he loved staying with Mark and wanted nothing more than to stay. What if he  _does_ kick Jack out? The tears fell even faster. "M'soooo sorry Marky please don't make me leave.."

 

"What? Jacky, i'd never make you leave, yeah? You know that. Listen, mistakes happen, right? I'll clean it up, and everything will be better okay? But i need you to promise me something." Mark said, holding out a hand to help his kitten off the cold tiles. Jack took his hand shyly, standing up and facing him, nodding quickly.

 

"Yes, sure, anything you want." He spat quickly, trying his best to diffuse any anger that Mark may have had.

 

"Next time i  _tell_ you to do something, will you listen? I  _told_ you to use the foam cups we bought if you need something when i'm recording. Good kittens shouldn't be walking around breaking glass, okay?"

 

Jack nodded slowly, then hugged his owner tightly. "Okay, Marky, I promise, I  _swear_ I'll be good."

 

He felt strong arms hug him back and he smiled lightly.

 

"Are you mad at me, Mark?" 

 

He asked after a few seconds, and Mark only pulled his face away and looked at him, worried.

 

"Jack, i told you, i'd never make you leave, okay? Not unless you want to." He kissed Jack's forehead as he pet the green tuft of hair above it, one arm still wrapped around his waist. He then smoothed his hand over the jet black collar around Jack's neck and smiled. Jack smiled at him and giggled as he felt a kiss near the base of his collar. "Besides, what would i do if i didn't get to hear that giggle of yours? I love having you around, Jack."

 

Jack nodded, placing a kiss on Mark's cheek before huffing in his face. "Thanks Markimoo."

 

Mark smiled. "You're welcome boo." Jack blushed, but Mark could still feel the unease of his kitten under his arms. This gave him a wonderful idea. He smirked at Jack, who raised one thick eyebrow and his short, grey ears perked up. Then, Mark picked him up off the ground bridal style and took him to the couch, where he tickled him into oblivion. 

 

"N-nooooo stop! That t--That tickles!" Jack giggled trying to ward off his attacker. Mark only laughed, tickling him even more, avoiding the wiggling tail that threatened to swat him.

 

"That's kinda the point, Jack!" He said, finally letting up on his attack. Jack sat up, beet red and smiling.

 

"Better?" Mark asked, getting up to go clean up the spilled soda on the floor before it gets sticky.

 

The kitten smiled more, nodding his head approvingly. "Better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! This is an ongoing series, so you're welcome to send me non smutty ideas! :)


End file.
